


Pokemon Parody Episode 11: Fossils

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 1 [11]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob meets a random nerd in Mt. Moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 11: Fossils

Bob cheers as he sees his old PIDGEY standing there once again. He picks it up to hug it, when suddenly a bunch of Team Rocket Grunts attack him.

"PIDGEY, use quick attack!" Bob yelled, making Pidgey quickly take down the Team Rocket Grunts. He looked over and saw the light shining out from the caves exit, and so he ran towards with all his might. Unfortunately, before he could make it out, a nerd stopped him and was for some reason convinced that he wanted to steal both of the fossils that were laying near the entrance.

Bob was forced to fight him and to take a one of the fossils.

"Ugh, I can't make up my mind." Bob said in growing annoyance as the nerd stared over his shoulder, breathing loudly in his ear.

"I can choose for you. I'll take the Helix fossil!" The nerd said as he went to grab the fossil on the right.

"A what fossil?" Bob scratched his head.

"A Helix fossil!"

"That means absolutely nothing to me... But I do admit it sounds cool." And at this, Bob picked up the fossil on the left, and swiped the helix fossil from his hands.

The nerd chased after him yelling, "Thief! Thief! Give me the fossil back!" But Bob, being the jerk he is, ignored him and ran out of the cave, and headed for Cerulean City.


End file.
